Necromancy is Punishable With Hell
by Dragair
Summary: The final battle between the first and the Scooby gang results in Buffy dieing. On the other side of the world Harry Potter has been searching for a missing Ginny for ten years.


Necromancy is Punishable With Hell

This is going to be a Buffy/Harry Potter Fanfiction. Harry Potter begins ten years after the defeat of Voldemort in an AU world. There will be some changes to the basic plot of Harry Potter but the time frame of the final battle will be the same. In Buffy it will veer off the main timeline the moment that she gets skewered in the final battle. In this world she dies.

If anything seems unclear tell me and I will try to explain better.

I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes bear with me. I will endeavor to catch as many as I can before publication. Unfortunately, I am not perfect so there are bound to be some errors.

Chapter 1

The world was dark; the darkness was it's own form of torture. Tartarus, hell, it was all the same. Everyone that was sent there regretted every moment of his or her life. In fact, Buffy Summers wished at times that she had never been born. If only…but that was not to be. The past couldn't be changed. She had to survive the present. Thriving was for the living and the blessed dead. She was neither.

Before, when she was still mortal and had been ripped out of heaven life had been hard, but that was only with vague blurry memories and indistinct feelings of happier times. Now it was so much worse. She remembered her brief stay in heaven quite clearly now. It had all came back to her in this place of darkness and terror. The memories of Heaven made Hell a hundred times worse for her then it was for any of the others that had been cast down. She hated it.

Yet, she was stuck. Very few left the pits. Once they entered, a place within the shadowy depths was assured for all eternity. Eternity was a long time. It seemed longer every day.

Buffy winced and crouched down behind a niche in the black jagged walls as one of the many demons that were in charge of the criminals stalked by. She allowed herself to loosen up a little when she noticed horns that were as shiny as any five-year-olds first new tooth. Down in the underworld, as cliché as Buffy thought it was, the horns made the demon. Those demons that were unfortunate enough not to have been born with horns had them implanted with the hope that they would be able advance in the ranks. Human women got boob jobs. Demons got horn jobs. If Buffy could manage it she probably would have found the whole situation vastly amusing. But for some reason nothing seemed all that funny nowadays.

This demon clearly had just undergone surgery. He was too old to have horns that were in such good shape. So he was probably at the bottom of the demon hierarchy. That was bad for him but immensely good for her. Lower level demons were not allowed to torture someone as damned as she was.

She was about to settle down against the hard surface for a quick bout of heart wrenching nightmares, that's all anyone ever got in Tartarus, when she noticed something that made the blood drain from her already too pale complexion. The scary demon guy had a deep orange ring around the center of his newly installed horns. The ring meant that he was a messenger. The orange was the symbol of the higher order that was comprised of the Master Demons and the Head Demon.

The messengers were in charge of searching out any of the prisoners that had been slated for personal attention. He was there for her. She was the only prisoner that was assigned this portion of the pits that got one on one attention from the more distinguished Demons.

She pushed herself even further against the wall. Her eyes closed in despair. She had just barely come back from time with another demon. She didn't think she could handle another couple hours of their kind of fun. She felt her aching body begin to shake and hated herself even more. She couldn't hide, they'd send out the Sniffer Demons next. When they were called to track prisoners down they were high enough in the demon hierarchy that they got to pick up where the Master Demons left off. The Sniffers were not reigned in; after all, every single human and demon (the ones that died while causing havoc on the mortal plain) was as dead as they could get. Plus, the healing capabilities, when they were used, made slayer-healing look like a very sad joke.

She forced herself to step out of the cramped hiding place. She barely managed to stand up straight. Her stomach clenched from the lack of food and she felt light headed. She would give anything to curl up for a few hours in a dark hole. She couldn't though; weakness was not an option for her. Slayers, when they were sent down, were elevated to prime enemy number one without delay. According to those rules any demon can take swipes at her as long as they do not go overboard. The Master Demons really hated lackeys edging into their territory.

The demon noticed her.

"Slayer come," it growled pulling its lips into what Buffy was sure was meant to be a grotesque snarl.

"Do you practice that look in the mirror everyday because if you don't you really should. That wouldn't scare a two year old."

She didn't have time to prepare for the blow that should have come. It never did. How weird, Buffy thought staring at the unmoving demon. None of the demons had ever restrained themselves before. In fact, more often then not, they looked for reasons to take a swipe at her.

In the beginning of her incarceration she realized that keeping her head down and mouth shut didn't help her any. So, she decided that she might as well stop restraining herself. This led to her doling out an insult or two to the lower level demons. The demons usually got even more pissed and then really hit her but it was worth it because it gave her a way to unleash the slayers rage without angering the more dangerous higher level demons.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick." Maybe she shouldn't be questioning her good luck to have the only Demon that didn't get high off of violence be the one to escort her to what promised to be a whole lot of pain and very little fun. At least it wouldn't be any fun for her, from what she had seen so far all the Demons loved a good round of lets see how loud we can get Buffy to yell. Then a worse thought came to her.

"Are you contagious." The words came out louder then they were meant to. At the word contagious the crowd that had been gathering to watch their favorite show, Buffy's Walk of Shame, began shoving each other in their rush to get away. She could hear the screams of the crowd as they spread the news to ally and enemy alike. Sickness in the underworld meant being contained in a bed with the demon doctors hovering nearby. While this may seem like a desirable thing, the doctors were, in fact, the most ruthless of the demons because they never get to amuse themselves on a regular basis by personally torturing prisoners like the rest of the Demon staff. So when a semi-lively being shows up in their realm they tend take out their built up frustration and anger on them.

The demon groined its teeth together and glared at her. Unfortunately, Demon boys death glare was ruined by the fact that his eyes reminded her of pink cotton candy. When he saw that Buffy wasn't intimidated at all he turned a problem into a disaster by trying to stalk away menacingly but it was clear to Buffy that he wasn't stalking away at all. He was running away. From a prisoner. How pathetic.

"He must be the cousin that no one admits exists. " Buffy felt the slayer rise up in her and agree.

Buffy thought about not following, after all it would teach the little Demon that he isn't as tough as he probably thinks he is but then figured that the problems it would cause her wouldn't be worth it. Only insane people decide not to hop to it when the big bad scary masochist demons request your presence. She wasn't going to earn herself an extra hard beating to teach a hopeless Demon how to be more of a menace.

"Hey bozo," Buffy called up to him. "Can you slow down? Not everyone here is so freakishly tall."

Buffy paused mid-step; maybe annoying the tall, brawny demon with pink eyes wasn't the smartest thing to do. After all, more often then not the ones that are not quick to anger turn out to be the deadliest when they do finally succumb to it. Add to that the rage he probably feels because the other demons refused to play any demon games with him as a result of having the misfortune to be born with pink eyes and you have a hidden deranged psychopath on your hands. But when he didn't react by throwing her into the nearest pool of burning lava she took it as permission to continue being a pest.

Buffy hurried to catch up with the lumbering demon.

"So... your horns look very nice."

The demon looked down at her in surprise before he made that funny snarling face again that wasn't as scary as he probably thought it was.

"You know," Buffy said thoughtfully. "That would probably be scarier if you stained your teeth red. Blood, you know? A demon I used to know named Spike thought that plain stuff made people look insipid. I have to agree in your case."

When the demon looked down at her with a blank look Buffy sighed and then broke it down into simpler terms so he could understand, "Clearly human."

Buffy almost felt bad for him, the poor demon not only looked like a pansy but also appeared to be incredibly stupid.

The demon looked thoughtful as he rubbed at his teeth.

He didn't say anything for the longest time but as they came to the surprisingly clean walls of the outer sanctum of hell he turned to Buffy and came to an abrupt halt.

"Slayer, blood?"

"Oh, yeah," she said nodding her head repeatedly, "any decent demon has blood somewhere on him and only the most powerful have bloody teeth. "

The demon nodded his head and continued forward, once again leaving her to trail behind. She suddenly felt immensely tired as the pains that had accumulated over her last six beatings began to catch up with her. She didn't feel much like filling him in on the many areas that he managed to muck up being a proper human hating demon because when it came down to it, if more demons were as clueless as this sucker Hell just might be a slightly bearable place

The Master Demons outer sanctum was very familiar to Buffy. She was a regular visitor. One could even say that she had an all access pass into the outer sanctums. It was a position that any member of the Demon staff would envy and any prisoner would fear.

Within the outer sanctum there were three different rings or levels. The first and second outer rings consisted of offices and housing that were occupied by lower level demons as they went about their daily lives. These Demons were not high enough on the chain to get chambers for torture instead they were given permission to seek out the individuals that managed to win themselves a place in hell but did go above and beyond the basic standards of evil that was expected of them in there life before death. The third level housed the Master Demons. There were four Master Demons in all and they lived an equal distance away from each other like some demented compass. These Demons were high enough on the food chain to receive special chambers were they could do their work in private. As an added bonus for their job well done they were given individual convicts that they alone got to punish.

Buffy was more of a wild card because she was a Slayer. It was not every millennium that a Slayer was damned. So to keep any of the Master Demons from assassinating the others she was joint property of them all. At the memory of the impeccably clean torture chambers the Slayer roused in fury. It was all Buffy could do to hold her in check.

Buffy and her Demon guard passed by the first three levels and showed no sign of stopping. Buffy began to get uneasy. She had been visited by the Head Demon multiple times over the years but no one ever entered his territory and came out alive or rather undead. You didn't go to him. He went to you.

As the Slayer settled down because it was clear that they were not being led to a torture chamber Buffy began to panic. They stopped at a wall surrounded by layers of burning fire designed to imprison any mortal, demon, or undead for an eternity of painful flames if they tried to pass through without permission from the Head Demon.

This couldn't be happening. Sure what she was accused of was bad but it wasn't really her fault to begin with. She certainly didn't think she deserved to have her body and what was left of her soul be trapped in the eternal flames.

Her panicked thoughts were interrupted when the Messenger grunted to get her attention. He pointed at the flames and growled as if he thought he had to emphasis the point somehow but couldn't be bothered to actually think of some horrifying threat to get her scampering into the immortal flames. He then turned tail and ran from the flames without so much as a good-bye punch. Not like she expected one. He had already shown that something was wrong with him when he didn't retaliate to any of her insults.

She turned back to the flames. Before her eyes the angry red flames turned a blue so deep they appeared black. She wasn't sure if that was more reassuring or more terrifying. The Slayer was telling her to run. She couldn't.

"There's no where to run."

Before the Slayer could try to seize control Buffy stepped into flames. She didn't scream. She couldn't. The pain was beyond anything that the remnants of her mortal shell could express.


End file.
